Amor oscuro, Amor letal
by misaki-sama17
Summary: Sasuke vive en la aldea nuevamente como ninja al servicio de Konoha y a pesar de todo solo consigue preguntarse ¿Porque Sakura no sale en las misiones? Una extraña adicción lo sucumbe cuando se da cuenta que no puede evitar estar cerca de ella y menos aun de querer averiguar que la atormenta al punto de dejar de lado su vida como shinobi. SasuxSaku, UA y algo de OOC.
1. Capitulo I: Pesadilla

Holaaaaaaaaaa... Nervios mil por el nuev fic y espero esta vez terminarlo. Mi pareja preferida Sasusaku xd Si tienen alguna queja constructiva hacermelo saber que son bienvenidas :D

Sin mas comenzamos.

**Amor oscuro, amor letal**

**Capitulo I: Pesadilla**

**1.-**

_03:15 a.m._

¿Dónde estoy?

La pregunta se repetía en su mente ¿Donde diantres se encontraba?. Recordaba haber terminado su turno de hospital y marcharse directo a casa porque su cuerpo ya no podía más del cansancio. Había tenido que atender 5 partos ese día y 4 operaciones de emergencia a heridos de gravedad más las horas interminables de consulta y el papeleo posterior que conllevaba tratar pacientes…

En fin. Un día común.

El paisaje se iba revelando poco a poco a su vista y vio como frente a ella aparecía un camino de piedras, de esos tipos mosaico que las amas de casa adoraban porque les indicaba donde estaba la puerta de su perfecto hogar haciéndote ver como un estúpido que no sería ni capaz de reconocer la entrada.

Siguió el cliché camino con desconfianza y vio como los árboles iban abriéndose camino a su paso. Era un paisaje bastante bonito, tenía un árbol gigante en el centro y el césped crecía de manera regular otorgando un pisar cómodo y suave. Rodeando el camino habían distintos tipos de flores, pero las que más llamaron su atención fueron las hermosas orquídeas color lila…

_Orquídeas… le recordaban a alguien… ¿Cuál era su nombre?_

Se acerco más a las hermosas flores para poder observarlas mejor y tal vez así recordar el nombre de la persona. O tener una vaga pista de quién era.

Aspiro el exquisito olor a flores y acerco su mano para tocarlas… eran suaves al tacto y le proporcionaban un sentimiento de tranquilidad que no sabía de dónde provenía…

Pero eso duro poco… La flor comenzó a marchitarse bajo sus dedos y la tranquilidad paso a ser una angustia que le estaba carcomiendo el corazón.

Su cuerpo ya no estaba frente a la orquídea estaba en un lugar oscuro y húmedo… el follaje de los arboles había cambiado de un verde bosque a un rojo sangre y entre los arbustos veía 6 figuras irreconocibles a simple vista… Escucho el aullido de dolor y desesperación a través de una voz femenina.

– ¡Por favor, mátenme!No sigan con esto!

Era una mujer… Una mujer que estaba sufriendo. Trato de identificar lo que sucedía pero solo vio sombras. Una de ellas estaba recostada sobre el césped que ahora se veía tenebroso frente a la falta de sol e iluminación, las otras 5 sombras estaban rodeando la primera y uno de ellos le sostenía los brazos mientras los otros reían grotescamente. Voces. Voces masculinas.

– ¡Calla de una vez puta!

Un golpe llego al rostro de alguien y Sakura sospecho que era el de la mujer. ¡Oh demonios! No soportaba la violencia de género. Era simplemente asqueroso agredir a una mujer y peor aún, que no podía defenderse.

Trato de ponerse de pie para ayudar a la pobre chica pero su cuerpo no parecía responderle, una vez más hizo el intento y a los pocos minutos se encontraba desesperada escuchado el llanto de la víctima.

– ¡Deja de fingir hija de perra!

Volvió oír el grito de la chica y gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro al ver más nítida la imagen.

_Estaban abusando de ella._

Se encontraba consternada al ver la horrorosa escena y no poder hacer absolutamente nada. La piel de la mujer sangraba y estaba en carne viva por los golpes… Y ella… No podía moverse, luchaba con toda su voluntad pero sus músculos no respondían.

Entrecerró los ojos para limpiar su vista. Y lo vio.

_Cabellos rubios…_

_El olor de la orquídea…_

Su corazón, su respiración, su alma se detuvo… ¡Oh por dios!

.-

.-

* * *

Se despertó aterrada en la soledad de su cuarto con el kunai en la mano y una gruesa capa de sudor en su cuerpo. No recordaba porque estaba tan asustada ni menos porque sentía angustia en su pecho. Giro la cabeza en busca de un posible peligro pero solo encontró el silencio de la noche y su habitación completamente vacía…

–Estúpidos sueños.

Miro el reloj y aun era de madrugada. Le quedaban 6 horas para dormir y llegar descansada al hospital pero ya estaba despierta y su sueño últimamente era bastante irregular. Despertaba en las noches en un estado de pánico y luego no lograba volver a quedarse dormida. Si seguía así le afectaría en trabajo una vez más y odiaba que la gente la compadeciera por las evidentes ojeras que aparecían en su rostro.

Bufo y se levanto pesadamente de la cama en busca de un vaso de agua, ¿Qué es lo que la habría asustado tanto? Llego a la cocina de su casa y tomo el vaso de la encimera para llenarlo con líquido vital… Pero alguien golpeo su puerta.

Se puso alerta casi en estado paranoico y saco un cuchillo del cajón de servicios.

¿Era estúpida? Estaba en Konoha. Se vería como una loca recibiendo con un cuchillo a personas que conocía de toda la vida…

Se paso una mano por la frente limpiando el sudor y dejo el cuchillo donde lo había sacado. Los golpes se hicieron más persistentes y ruidosos.

–¡Ya voy!

Camino más rápido hacia la entrada de la puerta. Y cuando la abrió, grande fue sorpresa, al ver los negros cabellos azabaches. Miro su rostro y estaba marcado de heridas.

–Necesito que me ayudes.

¡Oh claro lo había olvidado!. Ella era una especie de ambulancia móvil que se levantaba a gusto del Uchiha cuando este volvía de las misiones malherido.

–Ve al hospital Sasuke…

El aludido apretó aun mas su mano izquierda sobre sus costillas y vio como esta, estaba con sangre hasta en las uñas. El pareció disgustado por la opción ya que la miraba irritado y con evidente dolor.

–No me gusta tu hospital.

¡Pues entonces que se tragara el dolor! –Son las 4 a.m.

–¿Puedes hacerlo o tengo que morir desangrado en la entrada de tu casa?

Bien. Eso tenía dos posibles interpretaciones. No iría bajo ninguna puta circunstancia al hospital o deseaba arruinarle su hermoso piso de caoba.

Medito unos segundos y se dio cuenta que por más dura que fuese con el no lo dejaría desfalleciendo en el frio. Hijo de puta. Se estaba acostumbrando a tenerla de sirvienta y luego humillarla sacándole en cara que ella era una especie de títere.

–Entra.

Le abrió paso al comfort de su hogar y se adelanto a dejarle apoyar su brazo libre en su cuerpo. Su estado era más grave de lo que aparentaba si ni siquiera rechazaba su ayuda para caminar, le condujo al pequeño cuarto de asistencia que tenía en su hogar y lo dejo sutilmente sobre la camilla recostado.

–Dispara.

Comenzó a buscar el material quirúrgico que necesitaría y a concentrar su chakra para curarlo con sus manos.

–Criminal. Me ataco con una katana en el costado derecho, sin restos en el interior. No había veneno en ella y no toco órganos vitales.

¡Excelente! Se alegraba de que él le prestara atención de vez en cuando. Después de la tercera vez que lo tubo desangrándose en su casa le dio un pequeño curso de cosas en que debía fijarse si quería seguir tratándose con ella personalmente. Era doctora pero no adivina, y los shinobi tenían el pequeño defecto de pensar que ella sabía si las armas eran afiladas hasta tocar órganos o estaban envenenadas.

Una vez encontró el antiséptico la aguja y el hilo comenzó a trabajar silenciosamente, acerco el banco hasta la mesa de operaciones y con una tijera corto la ropa superior de Sasuke.

Teniendo en vista gran parte de su lesión frunció el ceño enfadada. – ¿Cómo diablos tu ego dejo que te hicieran esto?

Sasuke la miro entre ofuscado y enojado. Claro a él no le agradaba que le sacaran sus defectos en cara. Pero era cierto. Sasuke era un traidor y un bastardo arrogante y aun así seguía ostentando el titulo del mejor ninja que Konoha tenía a su disposición. Para él una pelea con katana debería ser un juego de niños.

Paso de la posible respuesta y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Aplico el antiséptico en las heridas para desinfectarla y una vez terminado concentro el chakra en sus manos y la herida comenzó a cerrarse lentamente. Miro a Sasuke para ver algún signo de molestia o dolor pero como siempre tenía una expresión relajada y sus parpados estaban cerrados.

–Tienes que dejarlo. –Su tono se volvió preocupado sin percatarse– Algún día será grave y tendrás que ir al hospital.

Aun no entendía porque no le agradaba, las enfermeras se morían por atenderlo y recibía los mejores cuidados que se le podía dar a un paciente. Pero claro el no era precisamente un amante de la atención y los buenos tratos.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo y le respondió agresivamente –Ya te dije. No me gusta. –Esta vez se giro un poco y la miro fijamente con esos ojos de pantera que tanto le disgustaban, era como si viera hasta el fondo de su alma, era como estar desnuda frente a él con todos sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos expuestos.

–Tú eres buena. No hay nada que no puedas hacer.

Bien eso era tenerla en alta estima y se sorprendió de que él le reconocería algún merito, generalmente el súper poderoso Uchiha veía como insectos al resto del mundo y ella era parte del resto del mundo –Pero no soy omnipotente, hay cosas que escapan de mi control.

–Hn.

Volvió a la posición original y se recostó otra vez con los ojos cerrados, Sakura dejo el tema para más tarde y aprovecho de tomar el anestésico local para que no sintiese la sutura. Tsunade le había enseñado que con heridas no-graves debía ocupar energía justa y necesaria. Nunca sabias si algo más grave entraba por la puerta y ya no tenias chakra para tratarlo.

Comenzó la rutina de puntos. Aproximadamente necesitaría unos 15, luego aplicaría la pomada regeneradora y le cubriría la herida con material estéril.

Una vez acabado lo dejo descansar mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina, preparo un café y saco del horno uno de sus postres caseros de esos que al parecer él podía tolerar a pesar de lo dulce.

Volvió a ver a su paciente no-favorito y le indico que tratara de levantarse para recostarlo en el sillón y así pudiese dormir. Ambos siguieron con pasos lentos hasta la salita y una vez sentado, el chico se inclino hacia adelante para tomar entre sus manos la agradable comida que ella había preparado.

Sakura se sentó a supervisar la alimentación del pelinegro no particularmente interesada en su dieta, pero si quería que se largara pronto tenía que comer lo adecuado para que su cuerpo tuviese las fuerzas necesarias de poner su culo lejos de su casa.

–En serio no lo volveré a repetir. Esta es la última.

El chico miraba su taza de café y una sonrisa arrogante asomo por sus labios –Como digas.

El no se lo creía. El muy perro sabia la debilidad que tenia ella con él y se burlaba en su cara de sus advertencias que el fondo ella misma sabia que eran vacías.

–No, Sasuke. No estoy bromeando, cada vez que vuelves de una misión asaltas mi despensa y mi espacio personal –Inevitablemente cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a morderse las mejillas– Ni si quiera Naruto es tan quisquilloso con el tema del hospital, deberías estar agradecido. Konoha tiene la mejor asistencia médica del país y tú te das el maldito lujo de rechazarla.

El miraba el suelo con aburrimiento. No la estaba escuchando. Miro hacia la mesa y se percato de que el plato con ensalada estaba sin tocar.

–Tienes que comer.

–No tengo hambre –Dijo él con evidente fastidio era sabido que odiaba las ordenes.

–No te pregunto si las tenias, y no creas que no te apretara la nariz si es necesario –Hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia el plato de ensalada – Ahora. Come. Ordenes de tu doctora.

Sasuke la miro fijamente y luego comenzó a comer con lentos bocados lo que ella le indicaba, sin quitarle la vista de encima. En un intento fallido de intimidarla.

Sakura decidió que era suficiente supervisión y que el sueño estaba volviendo a ella otra vez, se despidió fríamente del pelinegro.

–Encima de la despensa están los antibióticos, te levantas dentro de 4 horas a tomarlos como medida profiláctica. El tratamiento dura una semana y mañana quiero tu trasero durante la tarde en mi hospital –El pareció querer replicarle– No me interesa. Estarás ahí. No abuses de mi paciencia –Le miro fijamente para hacerle entender que era una decisión tomada y sin "Peros" –Realizaremos el maldito cambio de vendajes y te daré más antibióticos. Si te atreves a faltar y malgastar mi tiempo te aseguro que una posible infección será el menor de tus problemas. Buenas noches.

Odiaba hacer el papel de bruja con Sasuke, pero era el paciente no-favorito por una simple razón, no acataba ordenes, y si quería que le obedeciera debía ponerse firme y enfadarse. Ese era su papel después de todo. Como persona común le gustaba ser agradable con el mundo, como doctora debía hacer que se acataran sus indicaciones o se ponían en riesgo la salud del paciente.

Sabiendo que la tenia nerviosa la presencia del paciente no-favorito en su casa, se dirigió con paso seguro a su cuarto a tratar de conciliar el sueño.

.-

.-

* * *

Termino de comer la ensalada y se recostó lentamente sobre el sillón de la sala. Escucho ruidos desde la habitación más lejana y supuso que Sakura estaba preparándose para dormir nuevamente. Tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y debía aprovechar de descansar con un reponedor sueño nocturno.

El por su lado no sentía ni la más mínima culpa de interrumpirla en su descanso. No sabía cómo diablos había llegado a ese extremo, pero tres meses después de volver a Konoha una de sus heridas se había infectado y como odiaba tener enfermeras nerviosas a su alrededor y Sakura no estaba de turno para poner orden decidió ir directamente a su casa para reparar el asunto.

Solo curaría su herida y se marcharía, desde que había vuelto ella era un tanto arisca con él y no le gustaba demasiado su presencia a su alrededor, inventando razones estúpidas para estar lejos de él.

Al principio ella se negó con la excusa de que no tenía el material necesario en su casa para atenderlo pero después de mucho insistir cedió y le curó sus heridas, le dio un lugar donde dormir a pesar de que su casa era pequeña y antes de irse a descansar le dejo sobre la mesa de centro una bandeja con comida que ella había preparado.

Fueron pasando los meses y poco a poco se volvió adicto a la atención de Sakura. Ya no iba al hospital porque no le gustara, ahora la casa de ella era más agradable que cualquier lugar en este mundo. Y no entendía porque, no entendía porque le gustaba estar cerca de ella, no entendía porque se relajaba tanto cuando la mujer ponía sus manos sobre su piel para curarlo, no entendía porque le resultaba fastidioso que le preguntaran cosas excepto ella. Y aunque no fuese bueno con las palabras respondía lo suficiente para que Sakura le siguiese hablando, su tono de voz era melódico y tranquilizador, se sentía calmado cuando ella decía su nombre o cuando pronunciaba cualquier oración.

Y la situación lo estaba abrumando especialmente cuando se dio cuenta que se había dejado herir por ese inútil criminal para que ella le atendiera. Siempre decía que no lo volvería a aceptar en su casa y sin embargo cada vez que golpeaba su puerta poco a poco se derretía ese iceberg hasta que lo dejaba entrar.

Pero aun así nada era igual y eso era lo que más odiaba. Ella ya no era la chica chillona y bulliciosa que conoció, no se desvivía por atenderlo ni estar pendiente de él. Es más sospechaba que aborrecía su presencia a ratos. Era más autoritaria y solitaria que antes y no solo eso, sus ojos, tenían un extraño matiz de guerrera… Ese brillo luchador que adquieres cuando has pasado por el infierno y has vuelto para contarlo.

Se había vuelto desconfiada. En varias ocasiones llevaba armas ocultas bajo la mano en caso de emergencia y era estúpido considerando que Konoha era un lugar seguro. ¿Por qué deberías portar armas en tu propio hogar? No se supone que para la gente común su casa era símbolo de seguridad y confianza.

Ya no entrenaba con el equipo 7 y no salía a misiones….

Ya no era Sakura…

Y él quería saber por qué.

.-

.-

* * *

Fuuu... Aclaraciones: Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha hace aproximadamente 6 meses. La mujer que sufre en sus sueños se ira revelando al pasar de la historia y como afecto este sueño y posible realidad en la vida de Sakura.

Es cierto que la historia tiene un poco de OOC pero es solo una pincelada para desarrollar la trama, Sasuke no se vuelve un romántico empedernido ni Sakura una princesa en apuros.

Espero que os guste la historia y si tengo unos 10 reviews subo el segundo cap dentro de 5 días!

Saludos hermosas.


	2. Capitulo II: De roces y misiones

¡Saludos bonitas! Pues palabra que se da debe cumplirse, y como llegaron los 10 reviews ¡Tenemos el cap en el plazo prometido! :)

Les quiero agradecer por el apoyo ¡y si! Muchas descubrieron de qué iba el sueño. Pido disculpas por si se me pasa la mano con la jerga medica de Sakura xd La verdad es que cuando mentalice la historia me di cuenta que si te dedicas a algo como tu profesión lamentablemente esta se involucra en tu vida hasta en tu manera de hablar. Y quise poner ese aspecto en Sakura…

Pues no las aburro con tanta cháchara y sin más el capítulo II.

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**"Amor Oscuro, Amor letal" © MISAKI-SAMA17, 2014**

**Amor Oscuro, Amor letal.**

**Capitulo II: De roces y misiones**

**1.-**

_18:15 p.m._

¿Dónde estoy?

Fondo blanco… frente a ella se presentaba un fondo blanco y nada más. Era como estar sumergida en una dimensión oculta sin nada más que tu existencia física y mental.

¡Oh diablos!… Apuesto a que se había quedado dormida en el despacho del hospital otra vez. Si la descubría la Hokage le armaría una bronca de las buenas sobre lo poco saludable que era trabajar tanto y dormir poco durante las noches. Como consecuencia le quitaría horas de clínica y ella tendría demasiado tiempo libre en su casa que no aprovecharía en absoputamente nada.

Movió sus manos ligeramente para ver si podía hacer algo con ese cuerpo suyo, aun no sabía dónde se encontraba ni que hacía en esa extraña habitación de paredes blancas, ¿Pero todo tenía una respuesta lógica no? Era cosa de esperar y tener paciencia.

Sus sentidos la alertaron cuando se percato de que no podía mover ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo… "Tranquila… no entres en pánico." Se dijo a si misma

Pero era difícil considerando que el escenario frente a ella se estaba moviendo rápidamente en círculos… Cerró los ojos para evitar las nauseas que le producía ese brusco movimiento y cuando los abrió frente a ella vio un bosque… Que le parecía familiar.

Tenía un árbol gigante en el centro y un camino de piedras tipo mosaico… Se encontraba rodeado por un bonito follaje de arbustos y flores de todos tipos… Pero una flor llamo su atención…

"Espera, yo recuerdo esto…"

Otra vez hizo el intento de moverse y sus músculos la ignoraron, al parecer querían hacerle creer que estaban atrofiados. Así que tuvo que conformare con una simple vista de la orquídea lila.

Era extraño, verla le producía tranquilidad, era similar a esos días de lluvia en que estaba en casa calentita viendo televisión y comiendo una sopa de caracoles… Era como estar en tu perfecto lugar del mundo.

Ella conocía esas flores, ella conocía ese lugar… Ella estaba con alguien más.

Miro a su alrededor y se percato que estaba en un lugar escondida, era húmedo y oscuro y solo tenía una leve vista del paisaje a través de un agujero del tamaño de su cráneo.

Pestañeo. Miro nuevamente y el paisaje no era el mismo… Bueno, si lo era pero ya no estaba iluminado, ya no era hermoso, era todo oscuro y manchado y con unas extrañas sombras en el centro.

"Yo recuerdo esto… Yo siempre veo esto…"

La imagen se volvió más nítida y con ello a su vez más borrosa, goterones caían de sus ojos y le nublaban la vista…

_Era la rubia… _

_La chica abusada…_

_El olor de las orquídeas…_

_.-_

_.-_

* * *

**_2.-_**

Despertó en su despacho en el hospital, miro hacia todas direcciones con el arma en la mano, si alguien estaba en ese lugar más le valía esconderse bien. Estaba acabando su paciencia con el tema de sentir angustia después de cada sueño.

Un movimiento delato a alguien y como una gata se desenvolvió rápidamente apuntando el kunai en su cuello. Si el maldito pensaba que se le haría fácil estaba equivocado ella le haría daño aunque…

–S-Sakura-chan soy yo, tranquila…

Se espabilo con el tono de voz de la persona que estaba al otro lado del kunai, era bastante chillón y temeroso y cuando el color amarillo surco su vista se dio cuenta de que…

–¡Naruto! –Su rostro se azoro completamente por la reacción que tuvo con él, quito el arma de su garganta y se sentó en el suelo de piernas juntas, rápidamente invento una excusa –Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Bueno en el fondo era cierto si la había asustado cuando despertó. Sin embargo el llevar armas en el hospital estaba terminantemente prohibido a menos que el tratamiento fuese para un criminal del que se necesitaba con vida. Esperaba que Naruto hiciera su papel favorito y pasase de idiota frente a la grave falta.

–¡No puedes llevar armas en el hospital! –Le apunto con el dedo acusadoramente.

¡Oh diablos! ¿Porque hoy estaba tan perceptivo? ¿Por qué justo hoy se volvía inteligente? "Vamos mujer otra mentira una rápida" –Tuve que operar a un criminal, lo necesitaban en un interrogatorio.

Naruto achico sus ojos en evidente desconfianza –Vaale…

Se puso de pie y lanzo el arma en el cajón de su escritorio –¿Y… Porque venias a verme?

Naruto pareció recordar algo importante y le dio una cálida sonrisa amistosa de esas que movían el mundo y te hacían sentir feliz.–Pues el quipo 7 y Sai te invitamos a comer ramen, hoy en el…

–Tengo mucho trabajo. –Frío y sin dejarlo terminar

–¿Y por eso estabas dormida? –Se lo dijo con evidente fastidio –Mira se que te gusta esa mierda de estar sola últimamente y lo respeto… – Se levanto del suelo lentamente –Pero si no quieres vernos o estar con nosotros deberías decírmelo a la cara. Me jode que no seas sincera.

Naruto la miraba enfadado y con los puños cerrados, y ella lo comprendía perfectamente, la estaba invitando a salir desde hace meses junto con el equipo y ella solo inventaba escusas difíciles de tragarse porque no quería verlos ni estar acompañada. Y en el fondo los extrañaba como el demonio pero algo en su interior la estaba alejando de las personas que amaba, ellos eran su familia y sabia que sus caras no serian compasivas pero aun así…

–Naruto…

El aludido simplemente se volvió sobre sus talones con la intención de marcharse pero antes de llegar a la puerta hizo lo que ella evitaba… le dijo la verdad –Se que sueñas con ella… Sé que lo pasas mal, pero haciéndonos a un lado. Y la vida no se volverá mágicamente igual que antes– Sus ojos ya no eran furiosos eran cariñosos y preocupados –Te estaré esperando Sakura-chan, pero no me mientas. No hagas con eso conmigo.

Sin decir más abrió la puerta y se marcho dejándola sola con sus culpas y pensamientos. Si él lo sabia todos los sabían, se dejo caer pesadamente en su asiento acolchado de super-doctora. ¡Diablos! Era el peor ser humano en la tierra si era capaz de decirle que no a ese rubio amigo suyo, y es que aunque quería salir corriendo tras el pidiéndole disculpas y comer ramen juntos sonriendo por estupideces… no podía.

Las cosas ya no eran como antes desde hace un año y dudaba que se arreglaran de un momento a otro.

Ella ya no era igual, Naruto no era igual, ni siquiera su equipo era lo mismo. El ocaso de ese día la marco tan profundamente que tenía miedo de volver a herir a los que amaba. Tenía miedo de perderlos y creía ciegamente que repeliéndolos su lazo se rompería de tal manera que no tendría que volver a pasar por las penas de infierno si a ellos les sucedía algo, y es que… ¡Eran ninjas demonios! Constantemente estaban con la muerte respirándoles en la nuca y como un día reían y bromeaban al otro podían estar dando un discurso de despedida en un funeral…

_Otra vez…_

Un golpe y alguien invadiendo su despacho la saco de sus cavilaciones–Disculpa… Yo. Necesito hablarte un minuto.

Dirigió sus ojos jades a la dueña de la voz que osaba interrumpirla y se descoloco que quien buscara su ayuda no fuera otra que la chica de los chonguitos castaños. Ten-Ten

–Sí, yo… Estoy disponible ¡Vamos pasa!

Con pasos torpes y mirada confundida Ten-Ten entro a su despacho y tomo asiento al otro lado de su escritorio con evidente vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y evitaba mirarla a la cara.

–¿Vamos dime, en que puedo ayudarte?

Era un poco agresiva y autoritaria con las personas pero lamentablemente llevaba mucho tiempo junto a Tsunade y su profesión no ayudaba mucho a la cordialidad, si quería ser buena en esto debías exigir explicaciones para la posible solución.

1…. 2…. 3… Minutos y ella no hacía nada más que mirar el piso.

–Yo… Bueno… –Tosió un poco, le estaba costando halar y ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia

–Ten-Ten, soy médico. El *juramento hipocrático me prohíbe hablar con alguien más de lo que tengas que decirme dentro de estas cuatro paredes –Se recostó un poco en su asiento –Y te aseguro que no hay nada que digas que no allá oído antes. Respira e intentemos de nuevo

Al parecer sus palabras habían surtido efecto ya que poco a poco vio como ella dirigía sus ojos a mirarla fijamente y adquiría más confianza de la que tenía cuando había llegado.

–Veras. Llevo unos días sintiéndome extraña, me canso más de lo común cuando mantengo un entrenamiento bastante exigente día a día, tengo nauseas por las mañanas y odio los olores dulces…

–¿Y? –Sakura sabia porque camino iba esto pero debía decirle toda la información que tenia para un correcto examen.

–Y… haces dos meses que no tengo el periodo…

Ahí estaba, podía ser algún tumor benigno dentro de su útero o una sintomatología común de estrés, pero ambas tenían más o menos clara la posible razón. Acerco su silla más adelante hasta quedar completamente frente a la chica…

–¿Actividad sexual?

Ella pareció confundida un momento luego se recompuso –Si, desde hace algunos meses…

–¿Supongo que estabas con tratamiento anticonceptivo?

Ten-ten se hundió en su asiento con evidente culpa, una mano se dirigió a su rostro hasta tapar completamente su vista… –Bueno... pues… yo creí…

Sakura sin poder evitarlo lanzo un sonoro suspiro ¿Es que las mujeres de hoy no tenían educación sexual? ¿Qué tal si no era un embarazo y si era algo mas grave?.

–Mira… Podemos hacer la prueba inmediatamente y salir de…

Alguien volvió a interrumpir en su despacho descaradamente ¿Es que hoy era el día de jodamos-a-Sakura? Odiaba que entraran sin que ella diera su permiso, para qué diablos golpeabas si entrabas igual. ¿Qué pasaba si estaba desnuda bailando can-can?

–Sakura-san… tenemos un problema.

La chica golpeo fuertemente su puño contra la mesa una vena sobresalía de su frente, era la digna reencarnación de su maestra– Mas te vale que sea de vida o muerte.

La enfermera era joven y se intimido fácilmente con el carácter de Sakura –B-bueno no es tan a…

–¡Y porque diablos me interrumpen cuando estoy con una paciente! –La miro fijamente al rostro con enfado. Primero Naruto, luego ten-ten y ahora enfermera-sin-nombre.

–Es que…

–¡Vamos mujer, habla rápido!

Enfermera-sin-nombre palideció de inmediato y cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos – ¡El señor Uchiha en el ala oeste!

La pelirrosa la miro dudando si estaba bromeando o de verdad quería hacerla enojar ¡¿Esa era la puta razón de porque entraba como si el mundo se fue a caer a pedazos?! –¡Y que mierda tiene eso de importante! –Pues claro que le salieran raíces si debía. Ella no corría por nadie excepto por aquello que necesitaban sus manos quirúrgicas.

–E-El esta esperándola, dice que necesita curaciones en su herida

–¡Pues que lo atienda alguien mas! –Cerró sus ojos para tratar de olvidar la situación que la estaba sacando de sus casillas amenazando con destruir el maldito escritorio. Pero enfermera-sin-nombre era dura y parecía querer darle en el gusto a su ira.

–¡Ya le ofrecimos eso! Todo el personal se ofreció a atenderlo –Claro, el hijo de puta era un playboy en persona, a veces lo entendía cuando se negaba en ir a atenderse, si las mujeres de su hospital no eran capaces ni de controlar sus hormonas cerca de él –Pero se niega y está armando un escándalo, dice que si no va usted…

Repentinamente se quedo callada –¡¿Que si no voy yo qué?!

–Ira a su casa de por vida.

Enfermera-sin-nombre se sonrojo levemente por la declaración mientras Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿La estaba amenazando? ¡¿Ese dios griego de hermosas facciones la estaba amenazando?! ¡Y dijo delante de todo su personal que se paseaba por su casa! Es que no sabía que las malas lenguas malinterpretaban todo.

–¡Ten-Ten!

–¡Si! –La mujer que había presenciado todo el altercado estaba asustada como el demonio.

–Necesito arreglar unos asuntos urgentemente –Rechinaba los dientes ruidosamente mientras hablaba. No podía evitarlo –Tenemos una cita mañana.

–¡No te preocupes! Estaré aquí, esperare todo lo necesario. ¿Dos días? ¿Una semana? ¡Lo que tú necesites!

No escucho más porque salió de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo. Si Uchiha quería criar cuervos, ella le sacaría los ojos dolorosamente…

Caminaba con paso veloz hacia donde estaba el desgraciado mientras enfermera-sin-nombre trataba de seguirle el ritmo, el aura sulfurada pareció desprenderse de su cuerpo porque a cada paso que daba tanto pacientes como personal le abrían camino para no chocar con ella. Su cara debía ser todo un poema.

Llego a donde se encontraba el susodicho y el muy miserable miraba con fastidio a todas las enfermeras a su alrededor, que se limitaba a babear el piso y no hacían nada mas por sus inútiles vidas.

–¡Es que no tienen trabajo que hacer además de calentar el maldito piso! –Todo el público presente la miraba con expectación, fastidio por interrumpirle la vista, miedo por ser despedidas o peor… Terminar bajo la rabia de Haruno. Llevaba un año al cargo de dos alas del hospital y popular se había hecho cuando se enojaba por algo.

Salieron con lento paso de la sala dejándola a sola con el causante de su sufrimiento. El maldito paciente no-favorito.

–Llegas tarde.

Oh y tenía el descaro de reprochárselo en la cara –¡Tengo millones de cosa que hacer a parte de curar tus heridas! ¡¿No podías simplemente dejarte atener por alguien más?!

Sasuke la miro con aburrimiento –Tu personal es inútil. Ni siquiera encuentran la puta vena.

Pero eso era enteramente su culpa. Era un maldito bombón de chocolate caminando en medio de mujeres hormonalmente hambrientas, las ponía nerviosas y ellas no eran capaces de hacer su trabajo cerca de él.

–¡Pues es tu culpa. Alborotas a mis enfermeras! ¡Y haces escándalos en mi hospital! –Pateo un objeto cercano, un pobre soporte de suero que nada le había hecho –¡¿No sabes ni comportarte en un lugar público?!

Ni siquiera le respondió. El maldito ni siquiera le respondió, se limito a quitarse la camisa y lucir su musculoso cuerpo frente a ella –Tengo que entrenar. Hazlo rápido.

Era el colmo de los colmo, ¿Le estaba dando órdenes a ella? –¡No me jodas. No lo hagas si no quieres terminar con la herida hasta tu cuello!

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con el rojo girando. Pero ella lejos de sentir miedo estaba demasiado ofuscada como para intimidarse. Le miro fijamente orgullosa y sin titubear –No me vengas con gilipolleses, no te las llevaras gratis. Tal vez me envíes a un lugar mejor pero me llevare un pedazo de ti. Eso te lo aseguro.

–Que diría Tsunade –Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y la miraba con… ¿Inocencia en su rostro? "Mucha cafeína Sakura"–Si supiera que su alumna estrella amenaza a sus pacientes.

Golpe bajo. Eso que estaba haciendo era un asqueroso chantaje, ella no le temía a nada… A nada que no fuera Tsunade. Su maestra estaba más allá del miedo, era simplemente la parca en persona – ¡Tú fuiste el que…!

–Sí, pero el deber de la paciencia es tuyo –Su sonrisa de lado la estaba poniendo levemente nerviosa –Tu debes guardar la calma y yo debo entrar en histeria.

Y en el fondo tenía razón, ella debía comportarse como un maldito robot al servicio de la comunidad. Si entraba en cólera o felicidad o cualquier tipo de sentimiento, más que hacer su trabajo efectivamente solo lograría llenar de pánico al paciente.

–¿Así que… que dices? ¿Harás tu trabajo o tendremos que ver a Tsunade?

Sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se encontraba en su cerebro y este se inflaría como un globo hasta explotar… –Recuéstate.

Era mejor evitar problemas por culpa de cierta persona que no valía la pena. No tendría una pelea con su maestra por él y menos aun se quedaría en casa sancionada por los berrinches de Sasuke.

* * *

–No se supone que duela. –La voz de Sasuke sonaba estrangulada.

–No se dé que me hablas… –Le miro con sus ojos de cachorro y un gesto tierno para que no sospechase. Si, se supone que limpiar la herida no dolía cuando lo realizaba con suero fisiológico o peróxido de hidrogeno. Pero el cuento era diferente cuando el alcohol entraba en acción.

Sasuke se volvió a recostar sobre la camilla mientras movía la pierna con irritación. Ella lo sabía, sabía que estaba molesto y una dulce sensación se instalo en su pecho…

¡Oh hermosa venganza!

Siguió con su tarea y empapo la gasa con mas alcohol, un poco más, se estaba rebalsando… ¡Perfecto! El se agito en un espasmo cuando se lo acerco a la herida –¿Te duele?

Pero no le respondió, el ya entendía lo que ella estaba haciendo y a menos que otra tosca enfermera pusiera sus manos lascivas sobre el tendría que comerse el ardor… después de todo el se lo había buscado.

Quería seguir empapándole la herida pero se notaria demasiado si lo hacía, ya llevaba más de cinco minutos limpiando y ahora debía de trabajar con chakra para que fuera cerrando poco a poco, una ayudita extra para deshacerse del paciente no-favorito.

En cuanto sus manos con el halo verde tocaron el cuerpo de Sasuke, el dejo de moverse irritado y se relajo completamente en la camilla, con sus antebrazos detrás de su cabeza. Un suspiro de alivio expulso de él y Sakura se sintió levemente, pero muy escasamente, mínimo culpable.

Sasuke giro su cabeza en su dirección y la miraba con ojos entrecerrados, seguía cada uno de sus movimientos y sus gestos quedándose detenido en el cabello de ella, su largo y odioso cabello. No tenía tiempo para cortarlo ni una amiga que lo hiciera así que en días estresantes lo amarraba en una trenza que caía por sus hombros hasta sus senos, aun así los mechones cortos invadía su rostro.

Sakura se estaba hartando de los nervios, Sasuke la miraba fijamente y respiraba sonoramente, de seguro que le molestaba el olor a desinfectante.

–¿Necesitas algo? –Otra vez el tono agresivo de la medico, pero esta vez era intencional.

El abrió sus parpados completamente y le miro sin descaro por la pregunta – ¿Por qué ya no sales a misión?

La energía que estaba liberando de sus manos se distorsiono hasta volverse completamente inexistente y vio como Sasuke gruñía molesto por la repentina desaparición de sus manos sobre él. Tal vez le había causado algún daño en la inestabilidad de su chakra. Sus palpitaciones se aceleraron y sus ojos lo miraron con evidente incomprensión.

–¿Qué? –¿Porque él le estaba preguntando esa mierda? ¿Es que Naruto no le había ido con el chisme? Era un maldito demente si creía que ella iba a tocar esos puntos tan sensibles de su vida con él. Si no salía de misión era su maldito problema y Sasuke no tenia velas en ese entierro.

–¿Porque ya no sales a misión?¿Por qué no eres parte del equipo 7?

Sasuke la miraba fijamente observando su reacción frente a la pregunta, presumiblemente para burlarse de ella más tarde por lo débil que era enfrentando una situación como aquella. No, si ella había vuelto del infierno fue por alguna razón más que para escuchar se sermón sobre la muerte y los lazos.

Se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a buscar las vendas y salir de ese sofocante espacio, pero algo la detuvo. Específicamente la mano de alguien con una fuerza desmedida. El quería respuestas y si Sasuke Uchiha quería algo no había quien se lo negase.

–Si mi vida como shinobi acaba o no, no es asunto tuyo.

–Somos un equipo. Si es asunto mío –No soltaba su agarre y ella otra vez estaba montando en cólera, pero el tema en cuestión no era una simple interrupción, era demasiado para ella.

–"Éramos" un equipo, hasta que tú te marchaste ¿Qué tal si yo te pregunto por eso? –Si él jugaba con fuego, Sakura tenía un bidón de gasolina para avivarlo. – ¿Qué sentiste al asesinar a tu hermano?

El pareció sorprenderse por la agresividad de su respuesta, su tono de voz se asimilo al de ella. Era violencia pura –No entenderías una mierda.

–¿A no? ¿Y por qué? ¿Te piensas que has sido la única pobre víctima del asqueroso destino? Pues tu tampoco entenderías una mierda–El tema se había desviado completamente y ambos estaban en un estado más allá de la cordura. Definitivamente ella y Sasuke eran pólvora y cerilla.

–No me imagino que has perdido tú, en tu perfecta vida. Sakura-chan –lo había dicho despectivamente, el hijo de perra la estaba hiriendo solo porque ella no quiso responderle. Se soltó bruscamente de su agarre sin importarle que tuviera una herida expuesta a centímetros de su mano.

– ¡Lo sabrías si no te hubieses marchado hijo de puta! Hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo mas allá de la calidad de persona –Estaba fuera de sus cabales – ¡Ambos tenemos similares dolores del pasado y sin embargo yo no deje a los míos por una patética venganza!

Ni siquiera se percato de cuando las posiciones cambiaron, el fuerte golpe en su cabeza le advirtió que algo estaba pasando y le causo nauseas por lo que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos si no quería vomitar sobre la camilla, solo fue un momento y cuando quiso saber que sucedía a su alrededor vio que Sasuke estaba sobre ella exhibiendo el Sharingan en todo su esplendor. Amenazándola.

–No te compares conmigo. Tú eres patética a mi lado –Cerro su puño y lo estrello a un lado de su cabeza –Debe ser terrible perder una mascota –Y una sonrisa arrogante volvió a su perfecto rostro.

Sintió un pesado escozor en sus ojos pero no lloro. Las lágrimas estaban en el pasado y ella no rompería la promesa que tenia con su dignidad. Sasuke se había ausentados 3 años de su vida ¿Y luego venia a humillarla como si nada? Estaba desestimando lo que ella había perdido. Se arrepintió en el instante de todas las veces que lo recibió en su casa, que le ayudo y que curo sus heridas sin preguntar nada. El no se merecía ese tipo de tratos, una persona tan asquerosamente cruel como él se merecía el sufrimiento por el que pasaba el vacio y el dolor que existía en su pecho. Se lo había ganado a pulso y no hacía nada para remediarlo.

Lo miro con todo el odio que podía escupirle en la cara y bajo sus manos hasta la herida que ella misma estaba curando, era un desperdicio tener que abrirla pero él no se iría limpio de la situación. El la había atacado con palabras y ella aunque se llevase un pequeño pedazo de él para causarle dolor lo haría.

Sasuke lanzo un quejido de dolor cuando Sakura enterró sus uñas en su lesión recientemente cerrada por ella. Se hizo a un lado en busca de quitarse el malestar y ella aprovecho el momento para huir de su agarre. La chica corrió hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla le dedico unas últimas palabras.

– ¡No vuelvas a pedir mi ayuda! ¡Si te estás muriendo al llegar a Konoha, buscas el hospital o te jodes!

Se fue rápidamente de aquel apestoso lugar cerrando de un portazo. Mientras Sasuke miraba encolerizado la figura de la pelirrosada a lo lejos.

El perfecto Sasuke Uchiha siempre los hería a ella y Naruto porque para él nada se comparaba con lo que ocurrió en su vida. Eso le daba todo el maldito derecho de tratarlos con la punta del zapato.

Todo su comportamiento desmedido e hiriente siempre lo excusaba con su venganza y sinceramente ¡Ya estaba harta! Ella no tenía porque aguantar la mierda de Sasuke y menos aun deberle explicaciones de las cosas que pasaban en su día a día. Cuando había vuelto a la aldea… tubo la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran… Tubo la esperanza de que la comprendiera y se apoyaran como un maldito equipo.

El no era el único que había sufrido… El no era el único con profundas heridas en su alma.

.-

.-

* * *

**3.-**

Naruto estaba sentado en el campo de entrenamiento, aburrido mirando las mariposas a su alrededor y preparando una estrategia para atraparlas antes de que huyeran lejos de él.

La verdad no le gustaban las mariposas, ni tampoco cazarlas… La verdad es que odiaba el aburrimiento y si este lo alcanzaba inventada cualquier tipo de situación surrealista para entretenerse. Llevaba una hora y treinta minutos esperando que Sasuke llegara a entrenar y sin embargo el chico azabache no aparecía por ningún lado.

Miro su reloj de un chillón color naranjo una vez más para ver si así el tiempo avanzaba más rápido. ¡Pero qué va! Ni así Sasuke aparecería, y era extraño considerando que era tan bueno en la puntualidad como lo era Kakashi legando tarde.

Otra vez miro a sus presas del aburrimiento y al parecer habían descubierto su plan, así que sigilosamente se dio prisa a capturarlas. Se escondió detrás de un árbol mientras ellas volaban lejos del peligro, midió la distancia aproximada para saltar sobre ellas como una sigilosa pantera y así no tener correr y cansarse tan pronto…

Dos metros, perfecto.

A la cuenta de tres.. 1…2… y

–Que haces.

Su salto de pantera se vio mas como el patético baile de un robot, cayó al suelo de frente y se dio un golpe bastante doloroso contra su mentón, quedando la parte baja de su cuerpo en alto. Trato de sentarse y cuando miro hacia arriba sobándose el reciente rasmillón, se dio cuenta de quien había interrumpido su caza era nada más que la persona por la que había tenido que comenzar la caza.

–¡Sasuke! –Lo apunto acusadoramente –¡Lo hiciste apropósito!

Sasuke rodo sus ojos y lo pateo en la columna –Levanta dobe. A entrenar.

Se giro sobre sus talones para caminar a campo abierto y Naruto se puso de pie velozmente dispuesto a seguirlo, un olor a oxido y sales penetro su nariz. Miro desde donde provenía el olor y se percato que Sasuke tenía la cara compungida por algo que le molestaba.

–Creí que Sakura-chan te iba a curar antes del entrenamiento.

Miro a Sasuke para obtener una respuesta pero además de eso obtuvo algo extraño… una reacción. El iceberg-Uchiha legendario por no inmutarse frente a nada, estaba completamente sorprendido solo con escuchar el nombre de su compañera de equipo.

Y es que Naruto se hacia el tonto la mayoría del tiempo, pero en cierto modo habían cosas que no pasaban desapercibidas a sus ojos. Como el que Sakura-chan estaba evitándolos hace tiempo, o que Sai era presumiblemente gay porque nunca le veía una chica, o que Hinata estaba buena detrás de toda esa ropa… Y ahora veía que la presencia, el nombre, incluso el olor a pétalos y fresas que dejaba Sakura al caminar le afectaba en demasía al pelinegro.

Los puños de Sasuke se cerraron, su ceño se frunció y sus labios formaron una línea recta. Demasiadas señas para hacerse el tonto esta vez.

–¿Qué le hiciste? –No lo dijo con mala intención ni con ganas de perturbarlo solo quería saber porque su amigo ponía esa cara atormentada al hablar de ella. Además si él estaba molesto con ella, era obvio que había sido su absoluta culpa. Sakura era más del tipo pasiva… Eso si no la hacías enojar.

–Solo discutimos. –Pero había algo mas ahí, el lo sabía porque Sasuke estaba tenso como una tabla, sus músculos parecieran querer atrofiarse.

–¿Curo la herida?

–Si –Le respondió el seriamente.

–¿Y porque parece estar abierta?

–Porque se enfado conmigo. –Vale. No necesitaba más información, Sasuke había cabreado a Sakura y ella se defendió como mejor lo sabía hacer. Pero no era suicida como para decirle a Sasuke que lo más probable es que eran sus consecuencias de hacerla enfadar. Se limito a seguir caminando y recordar que cosas debía contarle al pelinegro. Su rostro se llenó de alegría y no pudo evitar dar saltitos por el mundo.

–Nos largamos de misión en una semana.

Sasuke pareció más abierto a habar pero su posición seguía igual de tensa. –Porque con tanta anticipación.

–Es rango S. Buscamos a un maldito sicópata en la isla de Zue. –El también pareció meditarlo después de un momento. Las misiones eran sorpresivas no anticipadas. –Supongo que Tsunade cree que es importante…

.-

.-

* * *

**4.-**

Sakura caminaba de vuelta a casa. Sentía los músculos agarrotados de tanto trabajar y un pesado dolor de cabeza se estaba colando en su mente. Todo por culpa de Sasuke.

Caminaba por entre las casas de la aldea y cuando debía girar hacia la derecha sus pies sorpresivamente la llevaron hacia la izquierda, camino sin pensarlo ni juzgarse porque lo hacía, simplemente dejaba que su cuerpo la guiara y su pensamiento lógico quedaba completamente en piloto automático.

Llego hasta un gran parque de inmensos arboles. Y se sentó sobre el césped bajo uno de ellos a observar la estrellada noche. Diviso sus constelaciones favoritas y su relajo fue tal que de su bolso saco su pequeño termo de café que le era fiel en días agotadores como ese.

Dio un sorbo y cuando el liquido caliente atravesó su garganta sintió la vida volver a ella. Le gustaban esos momentos a solas, le tranquilizaban y le volvían más feliz. Sin embargo un sentimiento de pesar la añoro… Y no pudo evitar que la consumara. Extrañaba muchas cosas en su día a día… Extrañaba las comidas de su madre, los sermones de papa… El llegar a casa y sentir el calor de una familia. Pero lo que más extrañaba era la compañía de una amiga.

Sintió gotas resbalar por sus mejillas y se maldijo por ser tan debilucha. Extrañaba con dolor a Ino y deseaba tenerla a su lado una vez más, solo para pedirle perdón por todo lo que había ocurrido, para proponerle un intercambio en el pasado, para ser ella quien sufriera las vueltas del destino y no alguien que no lo merecía. Era una maldita inútil para el mundo detrás de un escritorio… Ino era fuerte, sagaz y hacia hasta lo imposible por lo que amaba…

_Debió haber sido ella…_

Debió haber sido ella quien se marchara, el mundo era injusto si una persona como Ino no estaba en el.

Sus sentidos le dijeron que había alguien cerca desde hacía algún tiempo… Con el dorso de su mano limpio sus lágrimas y hablo en dirección a la persona que se hallaba a su lado…

–¿Sucede algo? –Su voz sonó estrangulada y odio que le sucedieran este tipo de situaciones frente a un ANBU.

–Tsunade-sama quiere verla. –La voz del muchacho era tranquila y seria, utilizaba la típica vestimenta ANBU y una máscara de un tigre.

Sakura tomo sus cosas rápidamente para ir a ver que quería la Hokage y más que nada para deshacerse de la penosa situación. Camino al lado del muchacho y él le dedico unas palabras antes de desaparecer.

–Cuando el destino borra algo de tu vida, es porque escribirá cosas mejores.

Sakura observo como el chico se desvanecía y se quedo meditando la bonita frase. Pero solo era eso… Una bonita frase, ella no quería que borrasen a Ino de su vida, no existía nada mejor que ella…

.-

.-

* * *

Tsunade la miro de forma enigmática. –Necesito que vallas con ellos. Te necesito en esa misión.

Sakura tembló ligeramente frente a las palabras de la Hokage. ¿Ella debía ir también? ¿Qué pasaba si perdía el control? ¿Y si sucedía otra vez lo mismo? No, debería existir otra opción. Tal vez enviar a Hinata o a Ten-Ten. Amabas tenían conocimiento de Medicina

–No creo necesario que…

–Créeme que lo es –La interrumpió la Hokage –No te lo estaría pidiendo si no lo fuera.

Sakura fijo su mirada en el suelo apenada. Por supuesto que Tsunade no la enviaría si no fuese una emergencia nadie en sus cabales contaría con su presencia en una misión. Recupero el control de la situación subiendo su mirada y enfrentándose a su maestra, no se volvería melancólica frente a ella. Pues si tenía que hacerlo pondría su mejor esfuerzo.

–¿Cuando partimos?

–Dentro de una semana. Ahí algo mas… Debes informárselo a tu equipo.

–¿No se lo ha dicho usted?

–Kakashi lo sabe. Naruto, Sai y Sasuke no. Debes enfrentarlos tu misma. Debes volver a tu vida de un Shinobi, no lo niego eres buena en la medicina pero debes completar tus habilidades en el campo no detrás de un escritorio. Quiero a esa Sakura de vuelta.

En los ojos de su maestra vio el atisbo del cariño materno y la compasión. Generalmente odiaba ver la compasión en los ojos de la gente, pero Tsunade… Ese día trágico también había perdido a una hija… Ella y Ino fueron alumnas de Tsunade por 5 años era imposible que su partida no le afectara y al solo quedarle Sakura era completamente entendible su preocupación, su compasión y protección. Sería egoísta de su parte reprocharle sus actitudes con ella.

–Completare la misión con éxito.

Salió silenciosamente sin despedirse de su maestra y camino hacia su hogar una vez más. Era grosero el no despedirse pero en ese momento necesitaba con urgencia un poco de aire y mentalizarse para lo que se aproximaba. Si la enviaban a esa misión es porque sus habilidades de medic-nin eran requeridas, lo que sugería un posible peligro para el resto del grupo y por ende…. Que tarde o temprano alguien saldría herido.

¿Sería capaz de soportarlo? ¿Sería capaz de ver las heridas en sus amigos sin explotar en pánico?

Suspiro sonoramente. Esta situación la abrumaba… Hacia un año que no salía a campo… Debía estar oxidada en el entrenamiento y seria un estorbo en ese estado.

¡Excelente! Ya tenía algo de que ocuparse debía entrenar su cuerpo para la batalla. Pero para eso necesitaba un compañero…

Llego hasta su casa y se sentó en su sillón soltando un bufido poco decoroso. ¿A quién demonios solicitaría ayuda? ¿Kakashi? Estaba ocupado con su papeleo pre-misión. ¿Sai? ¿Naruto?

¡Demonios, no! No le exigirían absoputamente nada en el entrenamiento, necesitaba un compañero que fuese capaz de sacarla de su estado sedentario. Necesitaba alguien poco compasivo que la hiciese ir más allá de sus límites en 6 días. Era simplemente la táctica más efectiva en esa situación.

Fue entonces que una última opción surco su mente. Una nada agradable pero muy eficiente opción.

_Sasuke_.

.-

.-

* * *

***Juramento Hipocrático**: Es el juramento publico de éticas y decisiones realizados por los practicantes o egresados de medicina desde tiempos antiguos hasta la actualidad. Este juramento se basa de la responsabilidad del ser humano y la conciencia de este.


	3. Capitulo III: ¿Acuerdo?

_Holaa guapas. Bueno perdón por la tardanza :c Y mil gracias por el apoyo, sus mp y sus reviews :) La verdad... Siento que el fic no ha tenido mucha acogida... Así que digamos este es un capitulo cortito porque es de prueba, he leído miles de historias y se reconocer cuando alguna no funciona y no quiero gastar ideas e imaginación en un proyecto que no funcionara... Así que si les gusta esta historia díganmelo, haganmelo saber ... Se que es un poco lento pero la verdad es porque no idealizo con un enamoramiento total... Es porque mas adelante se nos vienen jugosos capítulos... Es bastante desilusionante descontinuar un fic... Pero esperaremos 1 semana y media haber que sucede ... Besos para todas, son lo mejor. *^*_

**.-**

**.-**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**"Amor Oscuro, Amor letal" © MISAKI-SAMA17, 2014**

**Amor oscuro, amor letal**

**Capitulo III: ¿Acuerdo?**

**1.-**

Llevaba seis de meses en Konoha…. 6 asquerosos meses y aun no sabía por qué diablos Sakura no salía en las misiones asignadas al equipo 7. Y es que no le importaba, en absoluto, pero tenía curiosidad de saber porque este cambio… Sakura era por naturaleza una luchadora, una mujer inquieta que cuando le dijo que se adentraría en la medicina siempre pensó que lo había hecho para tener un arma eficaz dentro del campo de batalla. El que puedas curarte tus heridas y la de tus enemigos rápidamente era un gran punto a favor en una pelea y definitivamente equilibraba la balanza entre la vida y la muerte. Lo había visto en la cuarta guerra ninja…. Ella luchó a su lado como el mejor de los guerreros e incluso se impresiono de su facilidad de mando y su abrasador poder.

Es por eso que no la veía siendo capaz de sentarse tras un escritorio atendiendo pacientes. Y sin embargo eso era lo que hacía ahora.

Tuvo muchas veces la intención de preguntárselo directamente, pero la actitud de ella con él era ciertamente ácida y distante la mayoría del tiempo. Peor aún desde el maldito incidente del hospital donde por más que trato de mantener la compostura ella lo saco de sus casillas fácilmente. Y era su esencia, la esencia de su relación… El era toda furia y venganza que arrebataba vidas a su paso por sus objetivos y se imponía a través del miedo… Ella era su némesis estaba llena de moral y ética, se imponía a los demás por el respeto y la admiración, nunca la ira… Ella salvaba vidas, devolvía lo que él quitaba.

Antes del incidente nunca había caído en los insultos ni en los reproches del pasado, se trataba más de una relación cordial y sospechaba que lo hacía más por Naruto que por mantener la comunicación con su ex compañero de equipo. Al principio le costaba creer que la molesta chica chillona de pelo rosado fuese tan arisca y recelosa con respecto a hablarle y estar cerca de él y en cierta forma con el resto del mundo.

Se había vuelto solitaria y mas gruñona de lo que comúnmente era, su única salida con la realidad eran sus pacientes que atendía diariamente y según lo que Naruto decía, pasaba más horas en urgencias operando heridos que en su propia casa. Se sintió más tranquilo al saber que no era el único al que parecía desagradable, entonces las de los problemas era ella, no él. Y sin embargo un día de entrenamiento como cualquier otro. La vio acercárseles a lo lejos. Venía con su bata blanca de doctora abierta de par en par y en su mano derecha traía un cesto pequeño. Su caminar era lento y elegante, se fijo en esas piernas curvilíneas que se movían con la seguridad de un felino. Fue subiendo hasta su rostro que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y parecía tener un enojo dirigido en el momento que vio el corte transversal en el pecho de Naruto. Y se frunció hasta más no poder al divisarlo a él su visión periférica. Claro, estaba obvio que ella no hubiese ido a visitarlos si hubiese sabido con antelación de su presencia, las heridas entre ambos estaban frescas aun. Y le sorprendía enormemente que no le saltase encima como una gata a atacarlo.

¡Oh demonios!

Aun rememoraba ese día en el hospital, todo marchaba bien hasta que como un idiota se le quedo prendado observándola… Era difícil no hacerlo cuando tenías cerca la cosa más absolutamente sensual que hubieses visto en la vida…

Su desordenada trenza cayéndole por un hombro, le hacía ver sus ojos más grandes y claros escondidos detrás de esas tupidas pestañas, sus piernas de porcelana aparecían bajo la bata y los dos primeros botones abiertos le habían hecho perder la razón al nivel de ni siquiera repara en su descaro de observarla…

Se le habían entregado mujeres más voluptuosas y sexys, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas. Pero aun así… Sakura estaba a otro nivel.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando acerco sus manos a su cuerpo…. Sintió el toque de los dioses en su herida… Siempre le sucedía lo mismo, ella lo tocaba y para él era paraíso. Percibió ese delicado perfume de pétalos y fresas que tanto le gustaba, a pesar de que a Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaba nada dulce podía devorarla a ella sin cansancio, y comenzó a aspirar con fuerza para retenerlo en sus fosas nasales… Ella se percato pero dirigió si vista a su derecha, y en un salvavidas le atribuyo su frenético respirar al desinfectante.

Pero nada era eterno… La pregunta se le escapo sin mala intención, simplemente era ese tipo de cosas que decías cuando tu mundo se volvía perfecto, libre y sin trabas… Ella inmediatamente se coloco a la defensiva y trato de alejarse de él…

Error.

El aun no tenía suficiente de ella… Aun la necesitaba unos minutos más a su lado… Su cuerpo, sus manos reaccionaron solas. La tomaron con fuerza para que no intentase dejarle y el altercado ya no se podía evitar…

Tomo su pequeño cuerpo entre el suyo y la arrincono en la camilla, aun sentía sus manos sobre su pecho tratando de alejarlo o sus muslos entre las piernas de ella, o como se removía tratando de zafarse haciendo una exquisita fricción entre sus cuerpos, eso aumento su enfado. Ella le estaba sacando a su hermano en la discusión y el solo pensaba en darle una agradable lección para que aprendiera de una vez el no contradecirlo, ni responderle… Pero al final ella no le obedecería porque su rebelde personalidad se lo impedía, haciendo todo el tema de las lecciones en una eterna discusión sobre quien era más dominante sobre el otro, cuando estaba más que claro para él, que Sakura tenía el mando a distancia de su odio… Aunque ella misma no lo supiese… estaba claro.

Él le grito, ella se defendió y al final había terminado enfadado, sintiendo un pequeño peso en su pecho y con tres medias lunas en su costado derecho… Sonaba masoquista pero le gustaban esas malditas marcas… aun no cicatrizaban bien pero no le importaba. Era sentir una parte de ella en el aunque le recordasen sus errores con Sakura…

.-

.-

* * *

–Es que no te basta con estar en mi hospital después de cada misión. Tienes que estar lastimándote en el entrenamiento.

Naruto palideció con evidente miedo si algo le causaba pánico al rubio era hacer enojar a la chica rosada – ¡Sakura-chan! ¡No es lo que crees, es un defecto de la ropa no me he lastimado!

–¡Cállate idiota y siéntate antes que te golpee!

Naruto obedeció sin si quiera pensárselo, la chica se acerco rápidamente a él indicándole que se quitara la camisa, a su paso dejo una fuerte fragancia a pétalos y fresas, que aturdió a Sasuke por uno momentos. ¿Es que se creía un carro de flores? Debería dejar de aplicarse tanto perfume, era como si fuera conquistando el mundo a su paso.

–¡Aha! Ya lo sabía yo –Golpeo a Naruto en la frente con un deje de molestia– No me vengas con gilipolleses estas todo moreteado ¡Idiota!

–F-Fue un accidente…. ¡Ah! Sai me golpeo ¡El tiene la culpa!

–No culpes a Sai de tu negligencia, apuesto a que distraes con cualquier estupidez!

–¡Pero Sa…!

–¡No me respondas!

Lo golpeo una vez más en la nuca para que quedara atontado y le dejara examinarlo dando por finalizada la conversación. Fue en ese momento que vio el leve tinte preocupado en las bonitas facciones de la rosada.

Y más tarde se percato de lo que traía en el cesto era pastel casero para después del entrenamiento. Una vez curo las heridas de Naruto se puso de pie indicándoles que se sentaran y le entrego a cada uno una ración de lo que había cocinado. Hasta le había llevado pastel a Hijo-de-puta-Sai y con cierto recelo le entrego una porción a él también. Por supuesto, sería descortés de su parte dejarlo sin comida delante de sus amigos…

Se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a platicar de cualquier tema con Sai y Naruto mientras Kakashi asentía cuando opinaba igual. Ese día la vio reír, bromear, jugar con Naruto, preocuparse por hijo-de-puta-Sai cuando vio una herida en su mano, regañar a Kakashi por leer novelas obscenas y hacer pucheros de una niña porque no querían salir de paseo con ella.

Lo cierto es que su tranquilidad se había ido al diablo cuando se dio cuenta que ella si seguía igual. Pero solo con aquellos que consideraba su familia, donde el por lo que veía él no estaba incluido. Y por un pequeñísimo momento sintió envidia de aquellos que podían disfrutarla de esa manera…

.-

.-

* * *

Sakura se despidió de sus amigos con un abrazo y un "Hasta pronto" dejándoles en claro que trataría de visitarlos en el campo de entrenamiento más seguido… Lo cierto fue que cuando se propuso cocinar pastel casero fue porque era uno de esos días donde tenía antojos de comida… Era una glotona sin culpa que si se le antojaba comer tocino con barras de chocolate y jugo de tomate como refresco… ¡Pues lo hacía!.

Y cuando el exquisito pastel estuvo horneado y trozado en la despensa de su cocina…. Medito sobre lo mucho que extrañaba a sus amigos… Extrañaba que su día se iluminara con las sonrisas y las tonterías de Naruto… Extrañaba pelear hasta los insultos con Sai, extrañaba tener esas conversaciones sabias con Kakashi… Extrañaba ser un equipo junto a ellos otra vez…

Y cayó frente a ella que dentro de una semana las cosas tal vez volverían a ser como antes por unos días, lo que significaba que debía limas asperezas para tener un grato ambiente con su equipo. Y dentro de las malditas asperezas no estaba incluido Sasuke.

No sentía ningún pesar en joderlo con la ley del hielo, pero debía ser cordial frente a sus amigos con el aunque se le subiese la bilis a la garganta el ofrecerle algo de ella… Con sumo cuidado de no asesinarle en el proceso le dio una rebanada de pastel, que por pura "Casualidad" estaba más quemada que el resto. Sintió lastima de no tener un frasco de veneno en su bata… Enserio, estaba tan cabreada con Sasuke que el desearle una muerte dolorosamente lenta era el más tierno de sus pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho sintiéndose feliz de haber llegado puntual. Se sentó sobre su silla y comenzó a leer una a una las fichas de los pacientes que atendería ese día, le gustaba hacer ese trabajo preliminar para conocer un poco más sobre quien tenía al otro lado de su escritorio, pero una ficha llamo su atención recordándose que hacía tres días atrás tenía un compromiso con ella y aun no venia.

Pues si la ficha estaba sobre la mesa es porque había agendado una cita con ella dentro de 15 minutos.

Ten-ten era su primera paciente.

Ordeno los papeles en su mesa, y se dirigió a la salida de la oficina a ver si la chica de los chonguitos había llegado, asomo la cabeza rosada por la puerta y la encontró en su silla justo en frente a su puerta.

–Ten-ten, vamos entra.

La mujer estaba distraída porque salto sobre su silla en cuanto escucho que la nombraban, la miro con cierta sorpresa y como toda una profesional de la actuación recupero al instante la compostura y la miro seriamente.

–¡Ya voy!

Esta vez sus pasos no eran torpes ni asustadizos, esta vez Sakura la observo con una determinación en sus ojos que le causo escalofríos. Lo que sea que dijera el examen de hoy, Ten-ten ya tenía una decisión tomada.

La guió cordialmente hasta la camilla de exámenes, no necesitaban charlar sobre síntomas y esas cosas. Ambas ya sabían que estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo, solo necesitaban la prueba clínica para confirmarlo. Le indico que se quitara los pantalones para realizar un examen físico directo. Ten-ten se quito sus pantalones verdes rápidamente y se quedo solo con su ropa interior sobre la camilla.

–No tengo idea si lo has hecho antes… Pero el tacto interno suele ser incomodo. Aun así es necesario.

Ten-ten le miro con seguridad y confianza, distando mucho de la persona que tres días atrás toco su puerta y le conto sobre sus síntomas. Era un cambio bastante enorme en tan pocos días y sin embargo Sakura supuso que un posible embarazo no era cosa de juegos, tus decisiones debían rápidas y acertadas y aunque Ten-ten a sus ojos le parecía inmadura estaba afrontando la situación con mucha sensatez.

El examen físico fue rápido, su útero parecía dilatado y el cuello uterino estaba firme y cerrado nada fuera de lo común. Descartaba una enfermedad.

Coloco una manta sobre sus piernas y le subió con cuidado la camisa dejando expuesto su vientre plano, aplico el gel para la correcta transmisión del ultrasonido y acerco el pequeño micrófono a la piel de la chica. Espero unos minutos a que se visualizara bien la imagen y claro como el agua se veía un pequeño feto en su interior.

–Estas embarazada. Aproximadamente de tres meses.

Miro con disimulo la cara de Ten-ten, y ella parecía estar sorprendida… eso y descolocada. Vaaale… según su expresión la respuesta no era precisamente lo que ella esperaba… Ten-ten Le miraba a los ojos tratando de descifrar en ella alguna posible broma o equivocación. Pero Sakura le devolvió la expresión firme dejando fuera de la ecuación cualquier posible error o fallo. Ella definitivamente seria madre dentro de 7 meses.

–El me va a matar… –Su antebrazo se poso sobre sus ojos escondiendo las lagrimas, y los espasmos del llanto. Pero aun así Sakura tenía una clara imagen de lo mal que se la estaba pasando con la noticia. ¿Quién diablos la iba a matar? Su trabajo era solucionar problemas médicos, no inmiscuirse en la vida privada de las personas… Pero aun así…

Acerco su mano con cierto temor a los cabellos castaños y la acaricio entregándole tranquilidad, No era una partidaria de las emociones hacia los pacientes, pero Ten-ten no era una desconocida, pertenecía a su generación y varias veces compartieron equipo.

–Vamos, cálmate… Los bebes son una bendición, sin importar las situaciones en que vengan–Le sonrió con calidez.

Ella dejo de ocultar sus ojos y le miro con total desolación –Esto no estaba en los planes de su vida, esto no será una buena noticia para el…

Sakura le miro fijamente y sintió ganas de asesinar al hijo de puta que la hacía sentir insegura sobre tal regalo de la vida –¿Quién no lo considerara una buena noticia?

Ten-ten miro sus manos aun con lagrimas en su vista, pareció dudarlo unos minutos sobre si hablar o no el tema con Sakura –El padre del… del bebe.

Ella no pareció contenta con la respuesta así que formulo la pregunta de una manera más clara y concisa – ¿Quien es el padre del bebe?

–¿Juramento Hipocrático? –Tente le dedico una triste sonrisa de medio lado.

.-

.-

* * *

**2.-**

Caminaba el trayecto del hospital al campo de entrenamiento, ya era de noche y hacia un frio del demonio, pero ella solía tener una extraña capacidad perceptiva del clima por lo que esa mañana en su bolso además del café iban unos pantalones de yoga, su cazadora fucsia, guantes y bufanda. A pesar de que el día se veía soleado, su corazonada fue acertada, el invierno estaba cerca así que no era de impresionarse que los fríos polares se colaran en las noches.

Estaba por llegar a su destino y medito una vez más lo que estaba por hacer. ¡Oh dios! era una estupidez si no fuese su única opción. Sasuke estaba en líneas negras con ella y si no era lo suficientemente cuidadosa acabaría con él en un entrenamiento de forma "Accidental".

Pues la decisión ya estaba tomada y su cuerpo en el lugar indicado, tenia más de perder con no preguntárselo, y si le decía que no podía o quería ayudarla, buscaría una forma alterna de entrenarse. Que no sería igual de efectiva pero si funcionaria.

Lo visualizó unos metros más allá de su posición. Estaba sentado sobre el césped afilando sus armas, posiblemente ya había terminado su rutina de ejercicios. Y su cara de fastidio era una advertencia sobre lo lejos que debías mantenerte de él.

"¿Estás segura?" Se pregunto a sí misma, ahora que estaba frente a su desagradable opción ya no le parecía tan buena idea el pedirle que la entrenase… Aun tenía más alternativas, podía conseguir alguna otra persona, ¿Shikamaru? ¿Neji? ¿Shino? Cualquier persona era mejor que …

Un extraño escalofrió se coló por su columna y cuando dirigió su vista al frente se percato de que el chico de ojos fénix la miraba con odio. Y si él la miraba con odio ella no se quedaba atrás, le devolvió exactamente la misma expresión para hacerle saber que no soportaba bien su presencia y que tenia leves tendencias homicidas hacia su persona… Definitivamente ellos no se veían la suerte, y probablemente las cosas solo se complicarían con el tiempo.

"Pero tú lo necesitas ahora" Si, lo necesitaba… Lo necesitaba amarrado a un árbol para desmembrarlo sin tanta lucha…

–Necesito pedirte algo –Ni rodeos ni dudas, si quería conseguir algo con Sasuke ya sabía que lo mejor era ir directo al grano.

–Hn –Según lo que lo había estudiado en años anteriores el individuo en cuestión le estaba señalando que continuara mientras seguía afilando sus armas.

–Tenemos misión la próxima semana –Dijo la rosada

–¿Tenemos? –Vale, si quería pasar desapercibida con Sasuke ya no le era posible, el era tan perceptivo con las cosas que debió haber imaginado que esto sucedería, se llevo una mano al puente de su nariz con pesar "Ahora deberé explicarle toooodo"

No, no todo, solo lo necesario para terminar con el interrogatorio rápido –Tsunade me enviara también, necesitan un medico.

El pareció satisfecho porque dejo de mirarla unos segundos ¡Odiaba que la mirase! Era una buena mentirosilla pero con el definitivamente esa genial faceta suya se iba al diablo.

–Hace un año que no salgo del hospital, estoy oxidada. –Comenzó a mover sus dedos contra su pierna frenéticamente, esto se le estaba haciendo más complicado de lo que había pensado y Sasuke en vez de ayudar estaba quieto como una estatua de mármol, lo que la ponía más nerviosa.

Sasuke dejo su arma a un lado para no volver a ella, coloco su mentón entre sus manos, y le dijo directamente –Necesitas que te entrenen.

–Si.

–¿Necesitas que yo lo haga?

Se mordió las mejillas, esperando morir desangrada antes de decirlo –Si, lo necesito.

Pero el parecía degustar la situación, las palabras salían lentamente –¿Por qué no alguien más? –Estaba sonriendo, ella lo sabía, el se estaba riendo de la penosa situación en la que se encontraba. Era entendible, no todos los días veías a Haruno Sakura controlándose con el heredero del clan Uchiha.

–Nadie más puede hacerlo.

Se cruzo de brazos dando por zanjadas sus excusas pero él quería algo más de ella, lo descubrió cuando vio esa desagradable ceja levantarse acompañada de una cínica sonrisa –Alágame.

Un tic apareció entre su ceño "Vamos mujer, el propósito es lo que te importa" Si el propósito era lo más importante, pero él estaba acabando con sus buenas intenciones –Es un entrenamiento rápido y efectivo en una semana… Y… pues… Tuereselmejoreneso.

–No entendí.

Le miro con fuego en los ojos – T-u e-re-s e-l m-e-j-o-r e-n e-s-o.

Sasuke pareció satisfecho con el alago-explicación pues dejo de observarla y se limito a levantarse –Mañana a las 8.

Sakura no se lo podía creer. ¡El había aceptado! ¡Oh dios! si tenía que saltar en un pie lo haría su felicidad estaba desbordando y…

–Pero…

Se quedo quieta en su lugar. Ahí estaba, el hijo de puta en toda su extensión, si creía que las cosas con Sasuke eran fáciles estaba viviendo un mundo surrealista. Todo con el eran intercambios, no podías pedirle algo sin beneficiarle a él. –¿Pero?

–Tú también harás algo por mí.

Frunció sus labios en una línea recta y miro a todos lados considerando si huir o escuchar su propuesta, comprometerse con Sasuke Uchiha era el símil de venderle tu alma al diablo. Por más que creías que obtenías algo, las repercusiones eran mil veces mayor. –¿Que quieres? –Su tono no fue el más cooperativo pero es que no podía evitarlo, sentía que se estaba metiendo en un pozo sin fondo.

–Lo mismo y más.

¿Lo mismo y más? Qué diablos significaba eso, el de ella no obtenía nada… No, si obtenía algo, y "obtenía" porque era tiempo pasado. Ese día le juro de rodillas que no volverían a los mismos tratos. Si estaba herido el hospital era su única opción.

–¿Que mas quieres?

–Lo harás cada vez que te lo pida. Si entreno y salgo herido lo harás. Si salgo de misión y llego herido también. –Sus ojos de pantera la miraban sin disimulo, estaba esperando que ella se negara o posiblemente desafiándola a que lo hiciera…

–Estas pidiendo demasiado…

–Busca a alguien más.

Se dio media vuelta a recoger sus cosas y marcharse lejos de ella –¡Sabes que no puedo! Tengo un trabajo y responsabilidades –Su tono esta vez sí que era desesperado, necesitaba a Sasuke en ese entrenamiento si quería que las cosas salieran bien–No puedo correr por ti cada vez que te rasguñes, tengo personas a mi cargo.

Sasuke le miro por sobre el hombro y lo volvió a repetir –Busca a alguien más.

De verdad que se sentía estresada, ella no era cualquier enfermera que corría por el pelinegro. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que seguirlo como una demente. Tenía metas y una vida aparte de él, tenia investigaciones que requerían tiempo. Y él le estaba pidiendo tiempo del que carecía… "Pero lo necesitas"

Llevo una mano a su rostro con pesar, sabiendo que lo lamentaría el resto de su vida –Esta bien… Tenemos un trato. Tú me entrenas y yo te curo.

En la oscuridad de la noche, uno de ellos sonrió sintiendo en el cielo…

.-

.-


End file.
